


A Thought to Remeber

by Taurnil



Series: Remember Me [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousin Incest, Fade to Black, M/M, Memories, Tattoos, references to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>years after Kíli’s death Gimli thinks about what might have been</p><p>(Sequel to A Goodbye to Remember.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thought to Remeber

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t think you have to read “A Goodbye to Remember” to understand what is going on here. But if you would like to read it because you want to offer feedback to the author, well that would be very nice of you. :-D

Gimli stared at his lover as he slept, watching his beautiful face and the glorious eyes, half-open but out of consciousness, the glass emeralds shining in the moonlight. The dwarf’s heart filled with joy at the thought that he would soon be bonded with another. A part of him had often thought that this would never happen, but when he realised that he loved Legolas he knew he wanted nothing more than to have him forever. Since the beginning of their relationship he had worried that Legolas would choose to end it. Gimli would not hate the elf for doing so, after all Gimli was mortal. One day he would die and the elf would be left alone. Part of Gimli hoped that when he did die Legolas would be able to recover, that he would go to Valinor and find a new partner. 

Gimli thought back to the last time he had had a significant relationship with another male. The only other relationship he had had where he came close to falling in love. 

Kíli had been a courageous fellow, bold and daring. There was not one memory of him that Gimli did not think of with kindness and love. Barely a day went by when he did not think about him. At nights like this he would lie awake and think about what would have happened if Kíli had lived. Nowadays he could barely picture such a life. If Kíli had lived Gimli would have greeted him with open arms the moment they were reunited. He would have kissed him, held him and spoke of how fate had saved him so that they could be together. Maybe they would have bonded and lived long happy lived together. But what would his life have been now had this been the case.

If he had lived with Kíli then maybe he would have not gone with his father to Rivendell to discuss the messages from Mordor. If he had not done that then he would not have met Frodo Baggins and joined The Fellowship of the Ring. He would not have met Legolas. He would never have gone to Lothlorien and met the Lady Galadriel, the fairest being in all of Middle-Earth. And if he had not met Galadriel then he would never have realised that Legolas was beautiful. 

Legolas was more than beautiful. He was caring, excitable, brave and so much more. To Gimli’s eyes Legolas was perfect. The dwarf could not imagine spending his life with anyone else. Gimli gently pushed the silken golden hair away from a delicate leaf shaped ear. Slowly he leaned over and kissed the sensitive tip. Legolas moaned slightly at the contact and rolled over, wrapping his long arms around the dwarf’s sturdy body.

“Hello my darling,” Legolas whispered against the hairy torso. Gimli chuckled and returned the elf’s embrace.

Gimli knew that he would think of Kíli for the rest of his life, even after he had bonded with Legolas. He lifted his left hand and looked at the snake he had tattooed around his wrist and over his hand. Next to his thumb were the runes that represented his previous lover’s name. Gimli had gotten it when Kíli was away to surprise him when he got back. He knew that one day he would have to tell Legolas what it meant. He did not know would the elf would think. 

All Gimli knew was that he would never regret it.


End file.
